Journey Of Ascension
by Bossk
Summary: Mason has just received his two Pokemon and now has a new goal to accomplish. Will he be able to accomplish his dream? Will he be able to make new friends and support his new ones?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young trainer jumped through a bush, getting a scratch on his leg. He was wearing gray shorts, which also got a small rip in it. He patted down his shorts and his black t-shirt to rid of the dirt. He walked down in the spacious forest filled with many trees, but with this one, wide path going straight down in one direction.

As he walked farther down he heard the sound of rustling leaves as he felt a leaf fall upon his spiked up hair. He immediately looked up, almost startled. He saw a small gecko Pokémon land on a branch under a bushel of leaves. The trainer looked upon it, almost looking in a gaze as if it was rare. The small gecko stood up straight, revealing its appearance completely. It was short, but tall for its species. Its green legs and arms each had three digits. It had a dark green tail with two separate lobes. His yellow eyes and skinny black pupils stared this trainer right in the face. This Pokémon, Treecko, had a dirty stomach which was red, along with his throat.

The trainer quickly pulled out a Poke ball and activated it, becoming much larger. He tossed this Pokéball into the air and it opened with a white light pouring from it, taking the shape of a long badger-like creature. Upon its arrival the badger cried out "Linoone" with a lift of its head.

"Okay, Linoone! Let's catch it!" Linoone looked back at its trainer with a nod and showed the faintest of smiles. The Treecko flipped and was now on the underside of the large branch of which he landed on earlier.

"Linoone! Use quick attack!" The Pokemon went straight for the tree at an amazing speed along with a trail of white light. It went straight for the tree, and went right up the trunk thanks to its speed. The Treecko swiftly flipped again back onto the other side of the branch, allowing the Linoone to bash its head against the branch, hurting it badly.

Treecko took the advantage and used quick attack on the Linoone sending it directly into the trainer's arms. The trainer was stunned and worried and while he stood there, Treecko, in midair, fell back onto the same branch once again.

As the trainer reached into his pocket for the poke ball he tossed into the air earlier, Treecko shot yellow glowing seeds at the opponent at high velocity. The trainer while digging into his pocket with one hand saw this and his arm sprang up to hold Linoone in two hands. As he did this, a Pokéball fell to the ground and the trainer ran off into the distance. The Treecko laid back with his arms crossed behind his head and put on a satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 1

He ran down the stairs in a hurry to see his brother, standing there, arms crossed, waiting for him. His brother was rather short and skinny as well. He had freckles, blue eyes, and short black hair. He smiled and said "Ready for today?" Mason, brushing his hair out of his eye replied "definitely" with a smirk.

"Well, Mason. Today's going to be different than your average birthday, you know."

"Really now? Care to explain, Alex?"

"When you get a haircut."

"Great, I'm never going to know."

His brother chuckled a bit and said "trust me; you're going to be surprised. So let's go."

Mason was tall and skinny, with a long face, and long hair to compliment it. It was rather wavy, and a little below his shoulders it curled, and on his face, covered his left eye. His sapphire eyes looked as if they were sparkling with ambition considering all of comments about a spectacular birthday. He followed his brother through the small house as they walked to the living room. He had his parents sitting on the couching, smiling at their 15 year-old. He stood next to his brother waiting for apparently something amazing.

"Hey, Winona! He's here!" Mason's mother called out. As if out of nowhere, his cousin and the gymleader of the town walked in. She carried a somewhat large item covered by a white blanket, leaving Mason even more anxious before. He approached her and gave her a greeting hug. She smiled and said "Here, something you've always wanted" With this, tossed of the blanket, which revealed a bird cage. Inside was a bird called Pidgey. Pidgey is a somewhat plump bird with brown plumage, but a cream colored throat and belly, as well as the tips of its wings. Its beak and talons were pink, as well as black markings around its eyes.

The bird was cocking its head about, confused. Then, then bird looked Mason straight in the eye and stared at him for some time. Mason had his mouth dropped in awe, he couldn't believe it! His very own Pokémon! And of all of them, the base evolution of his favorite! Then he just burst out and cried "My first Pokémon! This is amazing!"

Winona smirked at him and said "He's specially bred with the move steel wing." She then winked and turned saying "I have to return to the gym, sorry guys! I hope you like your present." She giggled and then was gone.

His father walked over to him and handed him thick leather gloves that left his fingers out, covered most of his forearm so Pidgey could rest. Mason put it on his arm as he opened the cage and let Pidgey free. It circled around the room then landed on Mason's arm. He smiled as it flapped its wings and cooed "Pidg, pid-pidgey"

"This is fantastic!" he cried as he ran out the door. He stared up at all of the trees of Fortree city. He fully admired them now, knowing that they could be explored and whispered "welcome to your new home, Pidgey…"

Mason walked through the automatic door into the air-conditioned Pokémon center. He had his new partner on his left shoulder and Nurse Joy quickly noticed and greeted him. The anxious trainer approached the counter as she exclaimed "Oh! You got yourself a Pidgey! It's beautiful."

"I know, I'm surprised at how glossy his plumage is myself. This is the most beautiful bird I've ever seen."

"I agree…" the red-headed nurse said with slight awe. Then as if snapping back into reality she said "So what do you need?"

"I just wanted to check up on the fella, but I take it from your reaction that he's fine?"

"Oh, yes. It's just radiating with good health."

He smirked and said "good to know," as he started to leave he noticed a trouble young man sitting with his head low. He had ripped pants and scratches all over

"Hey dude, are you alright?"

In a rather low voice he replied "Oh I don't know. My linoone just got beat badly by some Pokémon"

"Don't be too worried, it's just a loss. And your linoone will be fine by tomorrow. Trust me; the Nurse Joy here is really good."

"Not that…" he said, looking back down.

"Then…?" as he said this, he noticed a trickle of blood going down his cheek. His mouth opened a bit and said "what happened? Are you alright?" trying to be calm.

"I was running through the forest to get away and ran through a thorn bush. That's why me clothes are torn up." He said looking back down at his ripped up pants.

"That was one tough Pokémon, eh? What did it look like?"

"It was a small gecko-thing. It had yellow eyes that bore right through me in an instant. A dark green tail with two lobes, reddish underside an-"

"A treecko!" Mason exclaimed, interrupting his description. "That's an uncommon Pokémon."

"Not so cool once you meet it…"

"Where was it?" Mason said, starting to get excited.

"In the forest…? How should I know?"

"Which side of Fortree? Left or right?"

"Left I believe… wait… don't go after this thing!"

"C'mon Pidgey! Let's go!" He said as he eagerly ran off.

The trainer half-heartedly tried to stop him but quickly gave up. "His loss…" he said disappointingly, dropping his head back down.

Mason burst through the door and ran up his mother. "Hey Mom…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is the water still busted?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"

"Well I could go fetch us some."

"I would have no complaints…" his mother said as she smiled. "Alright, be gone. I don't want to know what you're _actually_ up to."

"Good enough for me." He said hiding his emotion. He walked out casually, but once out the door he bolted.

As he ran by Alex just outside of the house he grabbed his arm and pulled back. He crossed his arms and asked "What're you up to?"

"Um, getting some water?"

Alex sighed and said "I just got some… and you better be careful. But what are you going to do?"

"Can I explain when I get back?"

"I suppose you'll have to when you return with no water…" With this Pidgey cooed in laughter.

He gave his brother and Pokémon an open-toothed smile and quickly ran off.

"Ah, I'll never understand him… He's been a bit on the bright side today… odd. Most likely his bird." He said talking to himself. Then he walked back home whistling.

Mason, with Pidgey on his shoulder walked up a large off-road trail that was rarely used. It was more for adventuring. He started looking about and said "Pidgey, I hope we find this treecko… If so… two Pokémon in would day. This day would become a fantasy." Pidgey smiled and chirped.

"Alright, I'm tired." Mason said as he sighed of exhausted and just fell under a big tree. Nice, we got ourselves some shade."

Pidgey took flight and starting circling around in the sky. Mason took a sip from his water bottle and watched in pride as Pidgey began doing air acrobatics like an expert. He smiled and admired Pidgey for his skill so early on. He then whispered to himself "With this skill, we'll be able to tear apart our enemies!"

Mason began to hear rustling of the leaves above him. As he looked up he noticed this was actually an apple tree. Mason called out to Pidgey "Hey, you think you can snag us some apples?" Pidgey descended until in plain sight and nodded his head. "Alright, then! Steel Wing attack!" Pidgey's wings began to glow white as he extended them. He quickly flew towards the tree.

All of a sudden the leaves rustled and Pidgey stopped mid-flight, his wings loosing its glow. A green blur was seen for an instant as it collided with Pidgey. He crashed to the ground but quickly got up.

"Whoa…. A battle…" Mason whispered to himself. He dismissed his nervousness and got up to help Pidgey. "Alright, climb up, just above that branch." He said just as noticed a prominent branch sticking out of the tree. Then Mason looked around for the green blur as Pidgey obeyed his command. Then he heard more rustling. "I hear it, Pidgey. Get ready."

Pidgey looked a bit worried until Mason called out "Do you hear it too?" Pidgey nodded quickly. Then they heard something breaking through the leaves as glowing seeds came for Pidgey. He quickly ducked and barely avoided the attack. Mason was surprised with his new Pokémon's speed. "I know where it came from, it came fr-"

The mystery became unraveled as it appeared standing on the branch. Mason's jaw almost dropped in awe, and then he regained his composure and took a deep breath. He closed his hands into fists and then quickly released his fingers. "Haha, let's go Treecko!" The hostile Pokémon stared him down until Mason called to Pidgey "Quick Attack!" Pidgey came at the surprised gecko with a trail of white light in almost blinding speed.

Hitting the enemy with full force, Pidgey showed both his strength and speed. The wild treecko got up and fired glowing seeds out of its mouth. Pidgey easily dodged and climbed up a bit.

"Steel Wing, lets go!"

Pidgey's wings started to glow white as he extended them again. Pidgey flew at the treecko, but the clever Pokémon swiftly jumped on the extended wing and landed on Pidgey's back. Pidgey looked back with shock as the treecko directly hit Pidgey with a Bullet Seed attack. Pidgey quickly crashed into the tree and Treecko hopped off just as Pidgey did so.

"Shake it off, we can do this!"Pidgey got back in the air and stared at Treecko with determination. "It can't get you if you move fast! Use Quick Attack!"

Pidgey went at blinding speed with a trail of white light yet again as Treecko did the same, and they collided with even power.

Mason clenched his fists and smiled as although he was somewhat frustrated, he was having fun. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed as he snapped his finger. "Use Gust, Pidgey!"

Treecko looked shocked as he saw Pidgey flapping its wings wildly conjuring winds. While doing this, Pidgey motioned towards the wild gecko, and then the tornado went towards it. As it moved forward, Treecko got pulled into it. As it reached the eye of the tornado, the tornado exploded with winds. Treecko tried getting its ground and was barely able to do so. It grunted and stood upright.

"Now, let's finish this! Steel Wing!" As Pidgey gained on Treecko, Mason felt as if he was going to win, but just then, Treecko opened his eyes wide and cried out "TREE-TREECKO!" as he jumped on Pidgey's back yet again. As Pidgey went straight up into the air to get it off, he got another direct hit from Bullet Seed. Pidgey spiraled down with Treecko, although Pidgey took most of the impact. As the small cloud of dust was disappearing, Pidgey struggled to get up, seeing the wild gecko standing there. Pidgey grinned and got up just to stare down his foe.

Mason stood there, thinking of the next move. Then an idea hit him. "Pidgey! Use Steel Wing!"

Pidgey doubtfully used his last strength to do so. As Treecko climbed on again, Mason called out yet another order. "Now fly backwards, full force, into that tree!"Pidgey did so without hesitating, slamming Treecko into the tree. This did a great deal of damage to the wounded Pokémon. Then Mason said "Gust again! But really suck it into the tornado!"

Pidgey wildly flapping his wings, made another tornado. Treecko, being pulled in, was spinning around until Pidgey forced it into the tree. Treecko, slamming it again, cried out in agony.

"Quick Attack." He said calmly.

Pidgey charged with another Quick Attack, only to be hit with Bullet Seed. The Bullet Seed did not stop the attack, but it definitely slowed it down. Then, Treecko used his own Quick Attack, knocking back Pidgey. Then, he spun around and slammed the bird with his tail. Pidgey was struggling not to faint.

Mason noticed a damaged and dirty Pokéball on the ground it was tiny, until he picked it up and pressed the button in the middle. The ball increased in size. Mason took advantage of the chance and turned around quickly, throwing the ball at Treecko.

The ball made contact, and then opened turning Treecko red, then being absorbed into the ball as it shut. It fell then shook a few times until the button flashed red for an instant and an odd beep-like sound came from it.

Mason ran over to the ball, picked it up, and raised. "Hahaha! I caught a Treecko!" His smiled disappeared as he ran over to Pidgey on the ground. "Pidgey!" He reached for his belt and got out his Pokéball, pushed the button, then pointed it at his fallen friend. A beam of red light shot the injured bird and returned it into the capsule.

Mason got up and started heading back to Fortree, reflecting upon the battle…

The young trainer walked under the now starry sky and into the Pokémon Center. He let out a huge exhale of exhaust and leaned on the counter.

"Nurse Joy…" He called out.

She gracefully walked in and said "Oh? Do you need something?"

"Yes, well. I don't have time but I battled a wild treecko, caught it, and both Treecko and Pidgey are injured.

"Oh dear. Well give me your Pokéballs."

He reached into his pocket and gave her the two Pokéballs. "Thanks…" he said as he walked over to a chair and sighed "I need a shower…"

Nurse Joy walked back in. "Stay for the night. You shouldn't walk home at this time. They'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Really? Thanks! But what do I tell my parents?"

"Leave that to me."

"Awesome." He smiled and followed Nurse Joy into the back room where trainers would sleep.

Mason hopped off the top bunk and walked into entrance room of the Pokémon Center. He stretched as he said "Mornin' Joy."

"Good morning, Mason!" she said with a smile.

"How's Pidgey and Tree-"

"How dare you!" she said putting her hands on her hips. "He had such beautiful plumage!"

"What? Bu-"

She chuckled and said "I was joking, don't worry."

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Your Pidgey is just naturally beautiful!"

"Good to know… Considering you're like in love with my Pidgey, is there any chance of getting him back?"

"Nope."

"Fantastic…" he said sarcastically.

"I'm only kidding, jeez. Here's your Pokéballs"

Mason took them off of the tray and said "Thanks, Joy. Well I should be getting home, so. See you later." Then he walked out the door.

As he was walking he decided to let his Pokémon out. He took out both Pokéballs, pushed the buttons, and then threw them in the air as they released his Pokémon. Pidgey flew to his left shoulder and Treecko looked upon them. "You're part of the family now, buddy." He said as he smiled and Treecko quietly climbed up his leg, then to his arm, and went rested on his right shoulder.

When he walked through the front door he witnessed his mother waiting with an annoyed face.

"Why did you stay at the Pokémon Center?"

"I was out late and it was too late to walk home."

"Alright. Lucky your father isn't here…" She smiled then kissed on the cheek. "You're off the hook" she said as she was just noticing the other Pokémon on his shoulder. _I'll make him explain it to us later_, she thought to herself.

Mason walked upstairs and noticed his brother's door was open surprisingly. He walked half-way through and said "Want me to shut it?"

"Yeah, sure. Come in, though."

He did as told and replied "Anything you need or…"

"What's up with the lizard?"

"It's a treecko, I caught it."

"No shit. Care to actually explain?"

Mason explained everything that happened yesterday starting from after he passed Alex. Going over the battle with every little detail, making it seem almost unreal.

"That's pretty god damn impressive for your first try. Sounds like you had fun, too."

"Of course! It was such a thrill! So now I know what I want to do, I was thinking…"

"What?" Alex said curiously.

"I should collect gym badges and challenge the league! Become a Pokémon trainer."

"It's not easy, I hope you know."

"I know that obviously. But it's fun, and that's what I'm doing it for. The adventures and the Pokémon I'll meet. It'll be amazing."

"I hope you know you'll need to talk to our Mum and Dad."

"But."

"I'll do it for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now go talk to Joy or something about getting a pass. You could always get a Pokédex but that crap is incredibly expensive."

"I know, tell me about it. Well I'm gonna go call Winona, you call Mom and Dad."

"Gotcha."

After calling his cousin, he went downstairs to see that Alex has just finished discussing everything with their parents. Soon after, they heard something outside, probably Winona landing on Skarmory. They opened the door and they were right. Alex motioned Mason to go back upstairs, so he did, but quickly after came to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"That's why…" Winona started saying. "I just came by to give Mason this Pokédex I was able to get for him so he can start his journey." She said as she pulled it out. "Kind of outdated, but it works fine. He won't be traveling out of Hoenn so he'll be all set.

His mom seemed to be overwhelmed with joy, and his father just seemed proud. They both agreed full-heartedly. Mason smirked and walked up the stairs.

He ran downstairs with a backpack full of supplies to help him on his journey. He had on perfect clothing for traveling. Jeans and a T-Shirt for the warm weather. He had extra and heavier clothing in his bag so he would be all set for when it gets colder.

His parents, Winona, and Alex walked over to him and his dad was the first to speak. "Mason, I am glad that you're going to be doing something. Make me proud."

"Me too, honey." His mom quickly added in.

Alex came out and said "I'm your traveling companion until we get to Mauville. You need Mantine to cross the water."

"That's great; at least I won't be alone."

"You'll always have your Pokémon anyway; I don't see what you're worried about."

"You better make this town proud. I know I'll be going with you, but it's still happy and saddening to see you go. "

"You got it."

Treecko and Pidgey emerged from their Pokéballs as they climbed on his shoulders and arm respectively. Pidgey chirped happily as Treecko stayed silent.

"Hey Winona…"

"Yes?"

"What about a battle before I go?"

"Sure you're up for it?"

"You know it. It's still early, so I can battle you just before I leave.

"See you at the gym…" she smugly said as she hopped on Skarmory and they flew up to the gym. Although it was close, it was still a huge structure to climb.

As Mason began to run, Pidgey flew off to join the race as Treecko accompanied Mason up skyscraping staircase.


End file.
